


All is Well

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Bomin is an ordinary high school student who's suddenly tangled in his teacher's love life and idiocy.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	All is Well

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wanted to write bongbeom as dumb teachers in love. It's been sitting in my draft for a long time and I really lost direction what to write. Just mainly fluff and nonsense and faile humor.

"So have you decided about your future plan?"

Bomin looked down on his lap. "Not yet, Mr Kim."

Mr. Kim, his homeroom slash science teacher, gave him a questioning look. "Don't you have a dream? Or hobby? Any kind of thing you like?"

The student shrugged. 

Mr. Kim looked concerned. "You're very smart, Bomin-ah. I've looked through your academic history, and you're good in most of subject, well, except PE. I believe you can be anything you want."

Being a third year student, he knew he couldn't escape anymore from this. It's not like he took this matter lightly nor he has never thought about it. In fact, he'd been thinking about what major he'll take in university ever since he's in first year. Like Mr. Kim said, his grades are not bad, but there's no one subject he really liked or excelled at. He didn't want to be stuck learning something he'll regret later.

"I'm not really sure, Mr. Kim."

The teacher took some documents on his working table and flipped the papers, brows furrowed in concentration. "I think you'll be good in communication, or maybe business. But even if you take science, I think you'll do well."

"Actually, Mr. Kim-"

"Ya Kim Jibeom!"

They both jumped in surprise at the sudden loud voice. Bomin turned around and found his English teacher, Mr. Bong walked closer with angry expression, which faltered when he noticed Mr. Kim was not alone.

"O-Oh… Choi Bomin.."

"What do you want, Jaehyun-sshi?" Bomin noticed Mr. Kim's voice suddenly lost its gentleness. The science teacher was eyeing the English teacher wearily. "You're interrupting my counseling session."

Mr. Bong looked offended. "I didn't know Choi Bomin is here. And," The teacher lifted his chin. "It must be you who took my green tea on the table."

"I took your green tea?" Mr. Kim's voice raised a tone. "Why should I do that? I can buy on my own if I want one. I'm not a thief."

"Oh yeah?" Mr. Bong sneered. "You surely can't buy a sandwich last time when you took my tonkatsu sandwich."

"I didn't know it was yours!"

"How could you not know?"

"Well, it doesn't have your name written on it!"

Bomin uneasily glanced through the teacher's office. There were nobody aside from the three of them. He shifted worriedly on his seat while his teachers spat fire towards each other. Should he quietly leave? It would be impolite though. But it's awkward to be there and he didn't think interrupting them would be a great idea. 

Thank God Mr. Kim soon realized there's a student present.

"Listen, Jaehyun-sshi. I'm busy right now," He waved his hand towards Bomin, who just wanted to shrink and disappear. "We're discussing important matter before you interrupted us. And once again, it's not me who took your green tea."

"Uh, I can come back again later, Mr. Kim," Bomin offered hesitantly. He felt like intruding a private conversation. He found his teachers quite childish though.

"Don't."

"No, you continue," Mr. Bong said at the same time with Mr. Kim. That's even more awkward.

The English teacher didn't say anything else. He only walked away after sent a brief distaste look to Mr. Kim. Bomin felt restless.

"So, where did we leave," Mr. Kim mumbled, shuffling the papers on the desk. However, his eyes looked unfocus despite the intruder had left.

"Uh.. You said I might be good in business and communication, and maybe science too."

"Oh, yes yes," Mr. Kim still looked distracted. "So, like I just said.."

Bomin listened quietly as Mr. Kim talked about universities and career opportunities. He tried to absorb as much information as he could, but he was also distracted by a distracted Mr. Kim. The science teacher was always good in talking, but this time he sometimes stumbled on his own words.

Around 10 minutes later, he's dismissed and he left the teacher office with some university leaflets.

"Hey, Choi Bomin, what are you doing?" He looked up and saw the petite history teacher walked approaching him. "You look lost."

"Mr. Bae," He bowed to greet the teacher. "I just met Mr. Kim for career counseling."

An understanding light was seen on the teacher's eyes. "Ahh, yes yes, that explained your confused face-"

Bomin wanted to say that's not the main point, but Mr. Bae kept on talking. 

"-I remember I also faced a great dilemma when I was around your age. But presentation week is soon, I really suggest you to attend all. It'll help-"

He nodded while Mr. Bae talked. He really appreciated his good intention. To be honest, he didn't really like studying. However, he had perfect attendance. School was bearable just because he got to meet friends and because of the teachers.

His school was famous in the neighborhood for its young and handsome teachers. The principal, Mr. Lee Daeyeol, was only 35, majored in education and good in Chinese. The vice principal slash ethic teacher, Choi Sungyoon, was 32, with sharp nose that could make people bleed, and was a former short track athlete. Mr Lee Jangjun, 31, the PE teacher, was even famous among aunties in the area because of his outgoing and loud personality. He knew almost everyone in the neighborhood.

Mr. Son Youngtaek, 30, was their geography teacher, although had a quirky character and obsessed with planets, had handsome face and body like a world class model. The history teacher, Mr. Bae Seungmin was at the same age with Mr. Son, was a very sweet teacher and mingled very well, too well even, with the student. The next 4 teachers, all were 29 years old, were Mr. Bong Jaehyun the English teacher, Mr. Kim Jibeom the science teacher, Mr. Kim Donghyun the home economic teacher and lastly Mr. Hong Joochan the art and music teacher.

It's rumored that Mr. Bong Jaehyun was a chaebol who studied in prestigious school and spent 4 years in Wisconsin. A shy and cute teacher, but only acted hostile with Mr. Kim Jibeom. Nobody knew why. Mr. Kim Jibeom was the handsome and funny teacher from Busan, genius but a bit dumb. Many girls tried to flirt with Mr. Kim, but the man seemed totally oblivious with it. Mr. Kim Donghyun's duality was the most interesting one. With the young and cute face, nobody would think he had strict personality and his constant nagging could make people's ears bleed. The artistic Mr. Hong Joochan was really talented, could sing and play a lot of instruments, but really naughty and ate like a starving monster. Mr. Kim Donghyun and Mr. Hong Joochan were like the second Mr. Bong Jaehyun and Mr. Kim Jibeom, always fighting childishly with each other.

It's true that most of the dramas at school was because of their teachers. He had to admit though, without those dramas, his high school life would be so boring.

*****

"I told you to throw the wrapper to trash bin! Why did you leave it on my desk??"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"No one eats strawberry ice cream in this cold weather except you!"

"… Strawberry ice cream?"

Mr. Kim rolled his eyes. "Ring the bell?"

Mr. Hong smiled innocently. "Well, that might be mine. I totally forgot. But Jibeom also ate chocolate ice cream yesterday!"

Bomin watched his home economic teacher trying to strangle the music and art teacher as they walked across the field. They totally acted like children. Although they're good in their respective subject, but with that behavior, how could they become teachers? 

"They're fighting again," His friend Sanha commented as he tightened his coat. It's getting cold lately. "Yesterday I saw them fighting about instant noodle too."

"Inatant noodle?" Bomin raised his brows. "What about instant noodle?"

"Mr. Hong likes Nongshim Jjampong ramen but Mr. Kim said it's not nice."

"Why are they so childish," Bomin sighed. "But Jin Jjampong ramen is better."

"What?" Sanda nudged his shouder. "Nongshim is much better-"

"Jaehyun!"

The two friends instantly turned to the source of voice and saw the science teacher with a scowling face. Mr. Bong was standing not far from Mr. Kim. They're facing each other and seemed to be in a fiery debate.

_Here we go again._

"How could you throw it away??"

"You asked me to throw it away!" 

Mr. Kim rubbed his face in frustration. "I told you to throw the papers in red map! Not the green one!"

Mr. Bong looked flustered. "I.. I.. That's your fault! Why should you tell me to do things to you when you have your own feet and hands!"

"You're impossible! You shredded the exam papers and threw them away, didn't you even realize it? The test is tomorrow!"

Bomin heard Sanha gasped. "Oh my god, Mr. Kim lost the exam papers? I think they're talking about us Bomin-ah! We're supposed to have science exam tomorrow! That means we the exam is cancelled!"

"But.. Mr. Kim would have the soft copy right? He can print it again," He said unsurely. At that time, students started to gather, blatantly watching the fight.

"Y-You can print it again, what's the big deal?" Mr. Bong obvioualy looked guilty but refused to back down. The teacher was really childish.

"You know there's trouble with some computers including mine and the repairman would be only coming tomorrow afternoon??"

"…."

Bomon felt bad for Mr. Bong. The English teacher looked like he's in verge of tears. Everybody knew Mr. Bong was clumsy. He remembered once the man came with unmatched pair of socks and didn't realize it until the school was over, or that time when he accidentally poked his cheek with marker so he had a big 'mole' on his cheek for the whole day. The cutest one would be when he came wearing beanie during winter, and when he removed the beanie inside the class, his hair was all over the place and he didn't realize why the whole class was laughing. Nobody tried to tell him why. He's curious how Mr. Bong could survive all this time with his clumsiness. 

That's why deep in his heart, he thought Mr. Kim should knew better not to trust such important documents to Mr. Bong.

"Ya! What's this? Someone giving free snacks? Why are you all gathering he-" Mr. Lee Jangjun stopped as his eyes landed on Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong. 

"Aish, here we go again," Mr. Son who came with the PE teacher grumbled, and the duo immediately marched to the fighting teachers.

"Go back to your class!" Mr. Lee's loud voice was clearly heard, but no one budge, wanting to see more drama. The man sighed loudly. "I give you 10 seconds to go back to your class! If you're still here after I count to 10, better prepare yourself to run 20 laps on the field!"

Immediately, everyone scampered away, including Bomin and Sanha. Bomin glanced back while running. Mr. Son slung his arm around Mr. Bong's slouching shoulders while dragging him away. Mr. Lee was talking quietly with Mr. Kim, expression serious. He felt bad for Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong.

*****

"Okay, close your book. We'll start the exam," Mr. Kim announced once he put his things on the table.

A series of gasp and groan echoed inside the classroom.

"I thought the exam is cancelled?" Sunwoo protested loudly, making Mr. Kim frowned.

"Who said it's cancelled?"

"We heard you lost the exam paper," Jinah answered hesitantly, indirectly admitted that she heard the fight yesterday.

Mr. Kim seemed flustered, he cleared his throat. "Well, we.. Uh.. The papers were saved so no cancellation."

"But we haven't studied!" Some students complained. Mr. Kim's gaze was strong.

"You might protest but the exam today won't be cancelled and it's final. I've never announced that it'll be cancelled so if you don't study, it's all your own fault. Now, clear your table!"

Another groan was heard but everybody complied. Bomin was not worried. He studied for this exam. Mr. Kim was right, there's no announcement that the exam would be cancelled, so he assumed he should still study.

The exam went well, or so Bomin thought. Out of 20 questions, there were only 2 questions he wasn't really sure of. After Mr. Kim left, he looked around the class, almost everybody had crumpled expression, signaling that they did bad for the test.

"Afternoon."

He snapped his head up. The husky voice was one of his favorite sound. Mr. Bong's voice was really unique but it's so small. Sometimes he had to strain his ears to be able to hear what he's saying.

Me. Bong's voice was quieter than usual, and the teacher looked disheveled. He had dark circled under his eyes. He looked sleepy and his hair stuck out weirdly, like a mess on top of his head. The class suddenly turned silent. His classmates must have had the same question in their head.

What happened with Mr. Bong?

"Open your book, page @$."

He exchanged look with Sanha. Hyunjin raised his hand. "Which page sir?"

Nobody heard which page Mr. Bong was saying.

"Page 50," Mr. Bong repeated, voice still small but at least it can be heard.

"Is he drunk?" Sanha whispered to him. Mr. Bong's words were slurred, and he honestly looked like he's drunk. But he didn't think Mr. Bong would come to school being drunk. 

He shrugged, frowning when Mr. Bong's hips bumped into teacher's desk, making the standing calendar dropped to the ground. "Dunno. But he looks like he could collapse anytime."

"Why is everything feel strange today?" Sanha wondered quietly.

Bomin shared the same sentiment with his friend. Thanks God English was their last class for the day. At least after this, Mr. Bong could go home and sleep.

*****

Bomin walked fast to the teacher's office. His friends had went home. He was about to go home too, but when he saw Mr. Bong's pen on the floor below the table. He knew for sure that's Mr. Bong's pen. Nobody used such expensive pen except him. His plan was to return the pen and go home. He hoped Mr. Bong hadn't gone home yet.

He suddenly halted when he saw his science teacher walked from other direction and entered the teacher's office. Oh, if Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong were in the same place together, would they fight again?

He glanced around the corridor, and noticing that he's the only one there. Slowly, he approached the door, and took a peek inside. 

The sight made him gape.

Mr. Bong was slouching on his desk, sleeping with right cheek pressed on the table. And the surprising thing was, Mr. Kim was draping a coat on Mr. Bong's back, and then caressing the sleeping's man hair.

"Thank you," He heard Mr. Kim said.

Nobody was in the teacher's office. Seriously, where were all his teachers going? They're never been in teacher's office.

Slowly, he took a step back and close the door. As much as he wanted to see what happened, he felt like invaded their privacy. The look on Mr. Kim's face.. So soft..

"Oh my god," He whispered to the door.

He gasped when he heard some sound from the corner of the corridor. He wanted to run away, but didn't know where to run. In the end, he only stood there, clutching the expensive pen, eyes wide like a deer caught in highlight.

The principal and vice principal were walking side by side, talking animatedly. Again, Bomin could only stare. He swore there's something between Mr. Lee and Mr. Choi. The pair were almost inseparable. They might have to talk about school related stuffs, but it's still suspicious. Sunwoo even said he saw Mr. Lee and Mr. Choi watching cinema together the other day.

Mr. Choi suddenly spotted him. "Choi Bomin. Why are you in front of teacher's office?"

Gulping, Bomin hastily bowed. "I.. Mr. Bong dropped his pen in class, I just want to return it."

"Ah, what a sweet child," Principal Lee caressed and ruffled his head, and Bomin suddenly felt like he's 5. 

Mr. Choi nudged the principal's side, side eyeing the man. "Stop treating him like a kid. He's almost an adult and he's even almost taller than you."

"Ah, Sungyooni," Mr. Lee whined, to Bomin's astonishment. Sungyooni.. That's cute, but he didn't think cute nickname suits the stern vice principal. He bit his lips to stop himself from smiling when Mr. Choi elbowed Mr. Lee and hissed, "Not in front of student!"

Mr. Lee laughed crisply as if he didn't hear anything. "Well, Bomin-ah, you should go home, I'll give this to Mr. Bong, and I'll make sure to mention your name. Maybe you can get a bonus point," Principal Lee winked and Bomin smiled brightly, handing the pen to the principal.

"Thank you Mr. Lee! Mr. Choi, I'll go home now. Have a good day!"

Mr. Choi smiled and nodded while Mr. Lee waved him off cheerfully. "See you tomorrow!"

Bomin walked in springy steps. Somehow Mr. Lee and Mr. Choi reminded him of his parents.

*****

Bomin wasn't sure whether it's a blessing or not. He indeed loved juicy gossips about his teachers, and it's probably fate that he always found himself overhear juicy things about his teachers.

He was running and errand for Mr. Bae when he overheard another story. With documents safely tucked in his left hand, he was about to knock the principal's office when he noticed the door was not properly closed and he could see his science teacher standing in front of Principal Lee.

"Jaehyun spent the night digging up trash can to find the exam sheet and glued them pieces by pieces. Don't you think you're being too harsh on him?"

Bomin's mouth formed and 'O'. So that's why Mr. Bong looked so disheveled and sleepy that day. From the crack of the door, he could see Mr. Kim fidgeting. 

"That's what he's supposed to do. It's his fault anyway."

Mr. Kim sounded uncaring, but his body language said otherwise. Bomin remembered how Mr. Kim put a coat on the sleeping Mr. Bong and he clicked his tongue. 

Mr. Lee also shook his head. "At least say thank you."

"He didn't say sorry to me either."

"What to do with you," Mr. Lee sighed. "Then at least stop fighting 24/7 in front of the students. You're not giving them good example."

"Usually he provoked me first."

"I often see you tease him too."

"It's just a harmless joke but he's always offended."

"He has soft heart-"

"He's just too sensitive."

Another sigh from the principle. The man pinched his nose bridge. "I think I have headache. Can you do me a favor? Please promise me you'll behave? I'll talk to him too."

"..."

"Jibeom?"

"Okay, hyung."

"Good."

Bomin immediately stepped back, and pretended he's just arrived when Mr. Kim appeared from behind the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kim," He greeted politely.

"Hey Bomin-ah," Mr. Kim replied lifelessly. "Looking for Mr. Lee?"

Keeping his cheerful smile, he nodded. "Yes, Mr. Bae asked me to give this to Mr. Lee."

"Go then," Mr. Kim stepped aside. "See you later in class."

"Yes, Mr. Kim," He bowed. When he straightened up, he saw Mr. Kim's back and sighed. Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong should lower their pride a bit. This way, they're hurting themselves instead.

*****

"One two three four! Ya, Kim Hyungjun, who told you to stop! Do it again from the beginning!"

"You're too harsh, Jangjun hyung. He's just catching a breath," Mr. Bae said from the sideline. 

"The tournament is in a week, I don't want to go soft on them," Mr. Lee retorted, eyes never left the soccer team members. "Go Chanhee, what jump is that? Do you have constipation?"

"Let him be," Mr. Son said while munching his sandwich. "You can't stop him."

"Poor kids," Mr. Bae took a glance to Mr. Son. "Hey, that sandwich looks good. Where did you buy it?"

Mr. Son looked at Mr. Bae suspiciously and scooted away. "I bought in mini mart near my home. And no, I won't give you a bite, I'm starving."

"So stingy!" Mr. Bae walked closer and tried to reach for Mr. Son's sandwich. "Give me some! Just a bite!"

"No!"

"Shut up will you!" Mr. Lee kicked Mr. Bae's bottom.

Bomin hid his laughter with his book. He's waiting for Sanha who's in the soccer team. They'd promised to go home together. His initial plan was to do homework in the library and then go at the side of the field while reading comic, but apparently there's something more interesting to watch.

Unfortunately, since Mr. Son and Mr. Bae were loud, Mr. Lee kicked them away, leaving him nothing but Mr. Lee's loud shouting and a group of sweaty boys on the field.

He finished, or rather decided to finish reading after 20 minutes, and decided to watch the soccer team practice instead. They'll finish soon anyway. 

The students went home one by one, the teachers also. His head perked up when he saw the quartet 29 years old teachers walked in group towards the parking lot. Looked like they're going to have some gathering. Mr. Kim Jibeom and Mr. Hong were chatting while Mr. Bong and Mr. Kim Donghyun walked behind them.

He wondered if Mr. Bong and Mr. Kim had reconciliated. He wished they had. It's strangely made him sad.

A sudden ooze sound made him startled, and the next thing he saw was his science teacher fell to the ground. 

Mr. Lee and the whole soccer team members rushed to the quartet. He also half ran towards the commotion.

"Hey, Jibeom-ah, are you okay?" Mr. Hong helped pulling Mr. Kim up while laughing hard. The home economic teacher Mr. Kim also laughed until he cried. Mr. Bong was also in the same state, leaning to Mr. Hong with shaking shoulders.

"I'm fine," Mr. Kim groaned while standing up and rubbing his backside. 

Mr. Lee surprisingly didn't scold the culprit and joined the laugh instead. "Joon only kick a ball to your bum and you fell down, Jibeom? Why are you so weak?"

"Shut it hyung," The science teacher grumbled. "I was distracted."

"Sorry, Mr. Kim, it was an accident," Joon apologized repeatedly.

"Nice aim, Joon," Mr. Hong giggled, earning a glare from Mr. Kim. 

"It's alright," Mr. Kim told Joon. "I'm okay, continue practicing."

Mr. Lee patted Mr. Kim's shoulder before dragging the soccer team to go back to the field. 

"Your face is funny," Mr. Kim Donghyun nudged Mr. Kim Jibeom, smile still plastered on his face. 

"You okay?"

Bomin almost gasped, Mr. Kim Jibeom looked startled too. Neither of them expected Mr. Bong to dust some fried grass from Mr. Kim's coat. Mr. Bong's laughter had been reduced to a small smile, but he looked concerned.

"Uh… Yeah.. Let's get going."

They walked away, this time Mr. Kim Donghyun and Mr. Hong walked in front while argueing like usual while the other two were walking silently at the back.

Bomin couldn't stop grinning. Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong were not argueing, not fighting, not throwing shades towards each other. It was obviously a good sign.

*****

Days passed, and the school was in peace. With peace, it meant Mr. Bong and Mr. Kim were not spotted fighting, at least in front if students. Seemed like they had reconciliated. Bomin was happy, but it meant less drama at school.

However, lately, he noticed Mr. Bong and Mr. Kim acted strange. He once, caught both of them talking with low voice in the empty hall near gym, but once they found him standing not far away, they immediately jumped and stepped away from each other. There was another time when he caught them walking together after school, and went home together with Mr. Kim's car.

The biggest revelation happened a a week before mid semester test. Bomin and Sanha walked around Hongdae to destress their selves before facing a strenuous week of studying. He had hot chocolate on his hand when he bid Sanha goodbye near the train station, and almost spilled his drink when he saw Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong walking along the street hand in hand, happiness plastered on their face.

Bomin froze, watching his teachers in shock. What's with hand holding, what's with the laughter and the loving gaze?

His eyes widened when he realized he's staring and the two teachers had walked near him. Then the teachers saw him. Their smile immediately disappeared. Like being cued, they released each other's hand. 

"C-Choi Bomin.." Mr. Kim sputtered, he took a nervous glance to Mr. Bong who had same flushed face as him.

Bomin struggled to not giggle. "Mr. Kim, Mr. Bong, are you perhaps.. together?"

His teachers' flustered face was amusing, but they looked so nervous that he felt bad for them. He decided to cut off the teasing.

"I've been waiting for this to happen! I really think you look good together. Congratulations!"

Both teachers seemed relax. The initial nervousness dissipated and both adults smiled.

"Thank you," Mr. Bong said in hushed voice. "But.. Can you please keep it secret? We're new in this and.."

"I understand," Bomin quickly said, understanding the situation. "I won't tell anyone, including Sanha. I promise," He made a gesture zipping his lips, making his teachers giggled.

"Thank you."

He wanted to ask about their relationship, but afraid to cross the line. However, when Mr. Kim offered to take him home with his car, he didn't refuse. The relationship talk was soon forgotten once Mr. Kim reminded him about the upcoming exam. 

Mr. Kim dropped him off in front of his apartment complex.

"Thank you for the ride," He said when Mr. Kim rolled off the window. "And for today, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I know," Mr. Kim smiled. "Thank you, Bomin-ah. See you tomorrow."

"Good night," Mr. Bong waved him off and he waved back cheerfully before walking to the entrance. He was smiling as he walked home. It's huge, Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong were in a relationship and he's the only one who knew. He'll make sure it'll keep that way.

*****

"Do you think it's weird?"

"Yeah, I think so too."

"They look suspicious."

Bomin rolled his eyes but kept on walking forward. Keep a secret my ass. He's a man of words, keeping the secret for himself, resisting the huge urge to tell everyone, even his best friend Sanha. It was torturing. But why did Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong being so obvious? Why did they act like teens with their first love experience?

The discreet shy smile they sent to each other, the playful teasing, all were so obvious that the students started to whisper behind their back.

"The students are all suspicious," He cornered Mr. Bong who had just came out from bathroom. It's just a coincidence. He's going to bathroom during history class and bumped into the teacher.

The English teacher looked confused. "W-what? Suspicious of what?"

Bomin sighed. "Of your relationship with Mr. Kim."

"But we didn't do anything!" Mr. Bong's eyes turned wide.

"Mr. Bong," Bomin almost rolled his eyes, "You two are so obvious. Everybody notice, even the bookworm Jinho."

"W-We did?" The English teacher stuttered. "I .. I don't know."

"You did," Bomin said. "But, Mr. Bong, I don't get why do you have to hide your relationship. Trust me, we'll support you. We all think you are cute together."

Mr. Bong couldn't hide his happiness. "Really?" 

"Yeah."

"Well," Mr. Bong shifted awkwardly. "We're still new on this. We think it'll give us pressure if the students knows, so I want to wait for a bit at least until we have stable relationship."

Bomin nodded. The students knew about them meant endless teasing and gossip, it won't be good for young relationship. "Okay, I understand."

"Thank you, Bomin-ah. See you later in class," Mr. Bong said shyly before walking away.

He watched the English teacher walked along the hallway, and suddenly the science teacher appeared from who knows where and planted a light kiss on Mr. Bong's cheek. Bomin rolled his eyes, but his lips curled into a smile.

Really, who's the adult here?

*****

Few weeks passed, and overall, with Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong acting civil to each other, there's nothing really interesting happened in school. The only thing worth happened was Mr. Bae and Mr. Son having fight, and it's so obvious because they made it so obvious.

"Hey kids, eat calcium and drink milk a lot so you won't stop growing like a certain someone."

"Whose jelly is this? How old are you still eating jellies? No wonder you act like a kid."

The one who suffered most was Mr. Lee Jangjun as he's the middle man between Mr. Son and Mr. Bae. The PE teacher was stressed and vented on the students. Thankfully both of the fighting teachers resolved their fight within a week.

Still, there were gossips about Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong. The two of them really couldn't take their hands off each other. Some students noticed how Mr. Kim slid his hand on Mr. Bong's nape and gave it slight massage, and how Mr. Bong smile contently instead of throwing dagger to the science teacher.

Every time his friends gossiped about the two lovebirds, he would dismiss it. "What's weird? They're like that all the time," or "I saw them fighting again yesterday." If only he didn't like his teachers, he won't bother.

However, that particular day he noticed something was off with Mr. Kim. It's as if dark cloud surrounded him. The class immediately went silent as the homeroom teacher stood in front of of the students.

No hint of acknowledgement when the students greeted him, and his tone was monotonous when he called their names one by one.

"Alright, you all know next week we'll have field trip to kimchi factory. I'll distribute a letter to your parents, make sure to get their sign and give it back to me before Wednesday."

Sanha nudged him.

"What?"

"Something's definitely wrong with him."

Bomin hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, I think so too."

He wondered what's with Mr Kim, but he got the answer soon when it's English time. Mr. Bong didn't spread dark aura around him, but he looked not energized and sad. Most of all, he's mumbling and Bomin couldn't catch anything he said at all.

"Did Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong fight again?" He heard Sanha muttered beside him.

Bomin frowned, "I think so too."

*****

"Mr. Kim," He called softly, making the teacher jolted on his seat.

"Bomin, what can I do for you?"

Mr. Kim immediately put his phone down, but Bomin could see briefly what's on his screen. He raised his brows. LOL? Really?

"Teachers are human too," The science teacher defended himself.

Bomin suppressed his laughter. "I didn't say anything, Mr. Kim."

Mr. Kim gave him a weary look. "You don't have to say anything, your face said it all. And I'm not abandoning my work. I've finished marking your assignments and I need to destress."

Carefully, Bomin put a file on the table. "Of course. Anyway, Mr. Kim, Mr. Choi asked me to give this to you."

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

Bomin invited himself to sit on the vacant chair beside Mr. Kim. The man looked confused.

"Is there anything you need?"

The student looked around to make nobody's listening. The teacher's room was empty like usual.

"Are you and Mr. Bong okay?"

Mr. Kim blinked, taken aback. "W-what do you mean? Of course we're fine."

"But both of you don't look fine," Bomin narrowed his eyes. The older man sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Is it that obvious?"

He nodded. "Everyone noticed."

Mr. Kim groaned and slumping on his chair. "To be honest.. We kinda broke up."

Bomin gasped. "What? Why??"

"It's complicated," Mr. Kim said in resignation. "Maybe we don't really match."

"But you still like him?" 

"I like him a lot," Mr. Kim admitted.

"And Mr. Bong must have liked you a lot too," He said, earning a surprised look from Mr. Kim. Bomin shrugged. "He looks very sad lately. If Mr. Bong doesn't like you, he won't look this sad."

Mr. Kim bowed his head sadly, and Bomin stared at his teacher in sympathy.

"Are you going to get back together?"

"I don't know," Mr. Kim said with a small voice. 

"But you still like each other!"

The student really didn't understand how adults think. It's beyond his logic. Why they can't be together if they still like each other?

Mr. Kim smiled ruefully and patted his shoulder. "It's not that easy. You'll understand when you grow up." Just as he said that, the bell rang. "Go back to your class before you're late."

*****

"Mr. Bong," Bomin called and ran lightly towards the teacher. It's late, and the school was almost empty. He was just finished his homework in the library and about to go home when he saw his English teacher walking alone towards the gate. He surely can't miss the opportunity.

Mr. Bong turned around, his expression was gloomy like the past 3 days, but he smiled lightly at him. "Bomin-ah, you're not home yet."

"I've just finished my science homework-" He stopped abruptly when Mr. Bong's eyes looked downcast.

"I'm sorry, I heard about you and Mr. Kim."

"He told you?"

Bomin stood awkwardly. "Both of you look sad, so I asked Mr. Kim when there's a chance."

Mr. Bong looked like a kicked puppy. "Oh."

"Do you still like him, Mr. Bong?"

"W-what?" The English teacher suddenly turned flustered. "Why so suddenly-"

"Mr. Kim still likes you," He replied quickly, making the teacher gape and flushed. "He was so sad. He didn't tell me what happened with you both, but..Can you just get back together?"

The teacher stepped back in shock. "What?"

Bomin smiled sheepishly and guiltily, shy at his sudden impulse. "I'm really rooting for you. No, I believe we all would love to see you together. And I don't like to see you sad."

Mr. Bong's face softened. "Thank you, Bomin-ah. Actually.." He said, then his expression turned somber. The teacher gripped the strap of his bag, and his right foot started to trace pattern on the ground. "My father offered me a job in Japan. The branch company needs someone fluent in Korean and English."

"S-So… You'll leave?" Bomin stammered. His heart sunk at the thought of Mr. Bong leaving.

"I told my father I'll think about it but Jibeommie.. I mean Mr. Kim.. He.." Mr. Bong sighed. "He congratulated me."

Bomin was loss at words. "So?"

"If he really likes me, he will stop me from leaving," The teacher sounded a bit hysterical.

"Uhh.. Mr. Bong.." Bomin unsurely said, "There must be some misunderstanding. I mean.. I doubt Mr. Kim doesn't want you to leave too."

"He clearly said I should take the offer. He even said I should buy One Piece figurines for him," Mr. Bong burst out. Bomin had too look around to see whether there were people around. Thankfully there's none.

"I don't know why he said that, but Mr. Kim must have his reason. You two really should talk to each other."

"I don't want to talk to him right now," Mr  
Bong stubbornly said. "Just looking at his face makes me mad. Maybe I really should leave."

Bomin caught the slight tremble on Mr. Bong's voice.

"It's late, you should go home," Mr. Bong said before bid him goodbye.

The student was left confused in the middle of the field. To be honest, he didn't see such big problem here. But why did Mr. Bong and Mr. Kim react like that? Whatever it is, he needed to make them stop fighting. He also couldn't let Mr. Bong resign.

*****

Bomin half dragged Mr. Kim to the empty corner of the school after class. He would be late for PE, but he can lie that he's sick. Besides, Mr. Lee had a soft spot on him. He's confident he would be fine.

Mr. Kim looked scandalized as Bomin shoved him gently in the corner.

"Bomin-ah! What is this?" The teacher tidied up his shirt, and eyeing Bomin in surprise. He's probably shocked that his beloved student suddenly kidnapped and manhandled him.

"Mr. Kim, why did you do that?" Bomin shot the question to the unsuspecting teacher. "Why did you tell Mr. Bong to go to Japan? I thought you like him!"

The science teacher blinked. "H-how do you know- Wait.. Did he tell you??"

"I asked him," Bomin replied hastily. "But it doesn't matter. What matter the most is, Mr. Bong is really upset because you encouraged him to go."

Mr. Kim's expression turned grim, fingers fiddled with each other like a little kid. "But it'll be good for him. He told me about the job. It'll suit him and it pays more, and the prospect is good."

Just as he thought. It's just a stupid misunderstanding. He couldn't let this be.

"While your intention is good, Mr. Kim, I doubt you told Mr. Bong how you're feeling about this. If you told him, Mr. Bong wouldn't think you like him enough."

"What do you mean? I like him. I.. I love him."

Bomin sighed. Mr. Kim was smart, but so dumb at the same time. "He told me you told him to go and even buy One Piece figurine for you."

"It was just a joke!" Mr. Kim cried out. "I was nervous, I didn't know what to say. I just said that to lighted up the mood!"

"Well, Mr. Bong apparently didn't take it as a joke."

Mr. Kim frowned after a brief of silence. "I'm so stupid."

"Mr. Kim, do you really want him to go?"

"Of course not!" The man said, not missing a beat. "I can't imagine to be apart from him. But it's good for him.."

"Mr. Bong is an adult, he can decide his future on his own," He said strictly. He wasn't sure where did he got the words, pretty sure it was from a drama he watched recently. "What you have to do now is to clear the misunderstanding, tell Mr. Bong you love him and you want him to stay. But you'll support him even if he accept the offer in Japan."

The teacher looked at him with wide eyes, mouth open. "Are you lecturing me?"

"Yes!" He said a bit loudly, making the teacher gasped. "But it's necessary! You know, Mr. Kim, there are a lot of attractive people in Japan. What if Mr. Bong find a great man in Japan? A tall and hot one like Takefumi Honda-"

"Take- who?"

"He's a rising actor, but forget about it. What I mean is.. He's there working, probably for good. It's not only one or two years thing. Do you really want to lose him?"

Mr. Kim kept silent, and from his conflicted mind, Bomin knew he had hit the bull eye. 

"I love him," Finally Mr. Kim said lowly. "I don't want to lose him."

Bomin smiled in satisfaction. "Then let's get him back."

"Huh?"

*****

Bomin sat restlessly on his seat. It was a lazy afternoon, and English was the last lesson of the day. Usually, Mr. Bong's voice would lull him to sleep, but today, he's wide awake.

"Choi Bomin."

He snapped his head up in surprise, and his eyes met with Mr. Bong's disapproving stare. He gulped.

"Stay focus. Why are you keep on looking outside?"

Bomin laughed innocently. "Nothing, Mr. Bong. Sorry, I'll pay attention now." To make himself believable, he sat straight and started to scribble on his book.

Mr. Bong let him go and started to explain about grammar again. When the teacher's not looking, he took a glance to the field again, and almost squealed. Finally!

Mr. Kim looked small from the 3rd floor. The man was holding a bucket of red rose, walking timidly to the center of the field, where students could see if they peek through the classroom window.

"It's happening, it's happening," He muttered excitedly under his breath.

"Bong Jaehyun!!"

Bomin clamped his mouth to stop himself from shouting when he heard Mr. Kim's voice. He saw Mr. Bong looked around without any clue, as well as his classmates.

"Bong Jaehyun!!"

"It's Mr. Kim! What is he doing?" The students sitting beside the window shouted excitedly, watching the science teacher shouted from the field, waving a bouquet of flower.

Mr. Bong stumbled while rushing to the window, and gaped in shock when he saw his ex boyfriend. The class suddenly turned chaotic. Everybody planted themselves on the window, wanting to know what happened. He could hear students from the class beside them also did the same thing.

"Bong Jaehyun!" Mr. Kim shouted again, his face was embarrassed but full of conviction. "I'm sorry! I don't want you to go! I love you!"

The class was in a mess. Students started catcalling and whistling. The girls shrieked and squealed.

"So Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong are really together!"

"I can't believe this!"

"My dreams come true!"

"Noo… Not Mr. Kim please!"

While Mr. Bong still stood frozen like a stature, Mr. Lee from PE walked to their class and shoved some students around so he could see what's outside the window.

"Jibeommie?" His eyes widened in shocked.

"Bong Jaehyun, I love you! Please don't go!"

Mr. Bong's eyes glimmered in tears. "You idiot!" He shouted back.

Mr. Kim looked confused, but his lips were still stretched into a smile. "What did you say? I can't hear you!"

"He said you're an idiot!" Mr. Lee shouted loudly to Mr. Kim and they all roared into laughter.

"I am an idiot for you!" Mr. Kim shouted back. Bomin wondered how Mr. Kim suddenly gained confidence and turned into a cheesy man. Maybe love really turned people to be an idiot.

"You're idiot to everyone!" Mr. Lee answered him again.

Just then he saw Principal Lee and Vice Principal Choi rushing to Mr. Kim's side. Mr. Choi stared at Mr. Kim and the students from behind the window in horror. 

"What's happening?"

"Jibeom's confessing his love!" Mr. Hong shouted while cackling in glee. "Go Jibeommie!"

"B-but.. it's still school time! Jibeom! Can you wait until class is finished?" Mr. Choi said exasperatedly.

"Hyung, shut up!! You're a party pooper!" Mr. Son called from one of the class

"I want to watch!" Mr. Bae shouted too.

"Hyung, get off the way!" Mr. Kim from home economic joined in.

"Hyung!" Mr. Choi hissed to the principal, but Mr. Lee smiled guiltily and dragged him to the side. 

"Sungyooni, let him be. I want to see what Jibeom's going to do," He sent an adoring look to Mr. Kim. "I can't believe Jibeommie is dojng this. He's grown up, Sungyooni. I'm so proud of him."

Mr. Choi gaped, then sighed in defeat. He crossed his arms, pouting. "Fine."

"Jaehyun! I love you, and I really wish you don't have to go! I swear I was only joking when I told you to go and buy One Piece figurine for me! I was devastated but I thought I should be happy for you to get such opportunity. I don't want to hold you back from a better future! But if you still want to go, I will support you! Being in a long distance relationship will be hard, but we'll manage!"

"Mr. Bong will leave?"

"Where?"

Students murmured hotly, but Bomin only had his eyes on Mr. Bong and Mr. Kim. The English teacher was openly wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I thought you don't love me anymore."

"He thought you doesn't love him anymore!" Mr. Lee relayed Mr. Bong's words to Mr. Kim.

"That's impossible that I stop loving you! I'll love you forever!"

A chorus of coo was heard throughout the school. Mr. Bong started to smile between his tears.

"I love you too!"

"He said he loves you too!" Mr. Lee shouted, just in the Mr. Bong ran outside the class. 

He saw Mr. Kim looked confused at Mr. Bong's sudden disappearance. "Where did he go?"

"Obviously to you, dumbass!" Mr. Son hollered.

Mr. Kim shifted on his feet restlessly, and not long after, Bomin saw Mr. Bong ran towards Mr. Kim, and tackled the science teacher into a hug.

The whole school immediately clapped and shouted in glee to see their teachers hugging in the middle of the field.

"Finally!" 

"Congratulations!!"

"Kiiss!!"

Bomin ran outside too, because he couldn't miss to hear what Mr. Bong and Mr. Kim would say. He ran as fast as he could. Stopping beside Principal Lee and Vice Principal Choi, he panted hard, but just in time as Mr. Kim released Mr. Bong from his hug.

"I'm sorry for being so insensitive," Mr. Kim said affectionately to the English teacher. It was heart warming. He didn't have any idea Mr. Kim could be like that.

"Sorry for overreacting," Mr. Bong murmured. They both seemed to be totally oblivious that the entire school were watching. "I don't want to break up with you. And I also told me father I won't go to Japan."

Mr. Kim gasped. "Really? You'll stay?"

The English teacher nodded.

"B-but.. It's a great opportunity. You.. You told me you like Japan and-"

"It's a great opportunity career wise," Mr. Bong cut him off, "But it's not a good idea of it means I'll have to be away from you."

"Ahh, Sungyooni, aren't they so sweet," He heard Principal Lee sighed dreamily.

To his surprise, Mr. Choi nodded. "Looks like we don't have to look for a new English teacher, hyung."

"Stop talking and kiss already!" Mr. Lee Jangjun yelled on top on his lungs, and the students immediately chanted "Kiss! Kiss!"

"Lee Jangjun!" Suddenly Mr. Choi stepped forward. "What are you doing? The students are minor!"

"The kids are 16 years above! Even dramas with kissing scenes are PG-15!" Mr. Bae yelled to the vice principal, who then whipped his head to the lovers. "Kim Jibeom, Bong Jaehyun, don't you dare-"

He stopped when Mr. Kim suddenly cupped Mr. Bong's head and kissed him in front of the whole school. The school roared, and Bomin almost sure that the whole neighborhood could hear them.

"Oh my," Mr. Choi staggered, but suddenly caught by Principal Lee.

The kiss wasn't long, and when they pulled apart, his eyes met with Mr. Kim's. The science teacher smiled and winked at him. Bomin smiled widely. He felt so accomplished.

It'll be the most unforgettable memory in his high school life.

*****

Bomin stood proudly with in his suit. His mother had brushed his hair nicely, and told him he's handsome. He thought he looked good too. 

A small corsage was pinned neatly on his chest pocket. A pretty white and pink colored flower. It's an honor to be the best man. He was sure Mr. Kim had a lot of friends whom he could ask, but the teacher personally asked him. He still remembered, he was just arrived him from college when he found Mr. Kim and Mr. Bong in his living room, talking to his mother. 

He immediately said yes, and never been so proud that he took part in uniting his teachers together. 

As the priest made the couple official, his eyes met with Mr. Kim's, and it suddenly reminded him on the spectacular confession in the middle of school field. His smiled widely and raised his thumb. The science teacher raised his thumb back and laughed.

All is well.


End file.
